Accidents Happen
by ditto252510dp
Summary: When rose goes out to get groceries for her twin jasper she accidentaly hits a jeep. What will happen after she insists on fixing it? Mainly R&E but others involved too. Rated T just to be safe. Please review! :D
1. Chapter 1: well thats just great

**ACCIDENTS HAPPEN**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they are Stephanie Meyer's genius ness.**

** RPOV**

It was just a normal Saturday and I was relaxing on the couch when my twin brother Jasper came home from work. "Rose I need you to get some stuff for dinner tonight. Alice is coming over and I want to make some baked lemon-basil pasta." he said as he walked to the pantry.

Alice was his fiancé of three and a half months. Their wedding is on the 26th of September. They wanted the leaves to be as colorful as possible when they took the pictures for the scrapbook. I really liked her to she was already like a sister to me. We went shopping together and everything. I was going to be her maid of honor.

"And what exactly do I need to get?" I asked him.

"UM…..well chicken obviously. A skinless and boneless half chicken breast," I got out a pen and piece of paper because I new I wouldn't remember all of this. "a box of bow tie pasta, 2 cloves of garlic, some white wine, and red to drink," he added as a second thought, "fresh basil, a lemon, some parsley and fresh spinach leaves."

"My god, why can't we just have pizza!"

"Because I want to make something special for her."

"Whatever." I got up and started to walk out to the car when Jasper stopped me.

"Make sure you have your key. I'm going to Alice's house to help with the wedding planning." he told me.

"I thought you were done with that?"

"Well most of it we are there is just a couple small detailes that she wants to go over. If I didn't have to go I wouldn't but you know alice."

"Yeah. Ok well I do have them. Bye."

"bye sis." he said. And I walked out side to our four car garage.

It wasn't really necessary for us to have a four car garage since we only had one car each but I loved to get old cars in to restore. I actually work at an auto repair shop, so no one complains.

I got in my glosy red BMW M3 convertible and headed to the grocery store.

On my way out of the parking lot some car came out of nowhere nad made me hit the huge jeep in front of me.

"Aw crap! Well that's just great you jerk!" I shouted at the windshield.

I got out of the car and looked at what I had done. Well what the other idiot had done, and cursed to myself. This was going to take some timg and some new parts. I grabed a piece of paper out of my car and found a pen and wrote:

_I'm so, so, so, so, __So__, sorry about hitting your car. I can't wait around to explain but I can fix it , I insist. My number is 658-6548 _(AN. Not a real number just random numbers put together.)_call and I can set up something. I know cars inside and out so no worries._

_Rosalie Hale_

I got back in my car and went to the auto shop to get parts for both the vehicles and drove home. It didn't really matter if whoever owned the jeep didn't call we had enough to have a few extra car parts lying around.

When I parked I immediately got to work on the front of my car. About 20 minutes later my cell phone rang and I got out from under the car.

"Hello?" I answered it. Normaly I don't answer numbers that I don't know but it could be the owner of the jeep.

"Hi. Um, Rosalie?" Yep.

"Yes?"

"um, this is Emmett."


	2. Chapter 2: friendship and cars

**Chapter 2**

"I was just calling to say that it's not necessary for you to fix my jeep. Insurance will cover it." he said. Aw, so polite.

"No, really, I insists. It won't take long and I already got the parts. I love working with cars anyway so it's no trouble. It was my fault after all." I said trying to stay persistent.

"Well…..alright. But this really isn't necessary. Should I meet you at an auto shop or something?" Ha! Auto shop.

"Um, well, I have all the parts at my place."

"OK. Well how do I get there?"

I gave him my address and he said it would take him at least 25 minutes to get there so I just got back to my car.

Sure enough, 27 minutes later, not that I was counting, the jeep pulled into the driveway. Emmett got out and I had to catch my breath., he was GORGEOUS. He had curly brown hair, dimples when he smiled the most beautiful chocolate-brown eyes I have ever seen, and to top it all off he was really buff.

"Wow. Nice car." he said. I just smiled and thanked him.

"16th birthday present." I said.

" how old are you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. I'm 22. I make sure that this baby stays as good new as possible. How old are you?" he laughed a little surprised. I didn't blame him.

"23. You must be good with cars to keep it like that." he put infuses on the must.

"Well do you want to get started on your jeep or keep drooling over the car?" his eyes snapped up from the car to me and just looked me over. I was used to this, but something was different about the way he checked me out. I just couldn't put my finger on it. I shook that thought off . " Well?"

"Oh! Sorry. Yeah we can start on the jeep." he looked down at the floor.

"OK, then! You know anything 'bout cars? Or you could just watch doesn't really mater." he seemed to be thinking very hard so I just waited.

"I know which tool is which, but that's about it about cars." he look embarrassed, very funny looking might I add.

"That's fine. Let's get to work!"

**____________________________________________________________________________**

We worked on his jeep for about 45 minutes talking about everything. I found out that he was the youngest in his family, and he's the quaterback in football, his older brother, Edward, was married and had a daughter named Renessme, his dad, dr. Carlisle Cullen, worked as chief of surgery and Esme, his mom was a part time designer and runs the adoption agency in town.

I told him about how jasper was my twin and was engaged, and how our parents just gave us some money and told us to get lost, my job at the auto shop, and all my friends back in Rochester.

"So they just gave a couple hundred thousand dollars and told you to get lost? Well aren't they just the best, loving parents ever!" he said sarcastically. I just laughed. Did I mention he was a real crack-up?

We talked like we knew each other forever and just needed to catch up. Honestly it felt like I have known him forever.

"Hey, do you mind if I look at the engine? I've been dieing to know how the off-roaders worked." I asked once I finished with the back end.

"Nah. Go right ahead." he shrugged.

"Sweet! Thanks." I walked around the front and he popped the hood.

"Wow." well that was disappointing.

"What? Something wrong?" um yeah.

"Not exactly. When's the last time you had this tuned up?"

" I haven't. was I supposed to?"

"Well If you want it last a while, yeah." did he know anything?

"Oh." was all he said.

"Hand me that wrench beside you. I'll see what I can do."

"No, you've done enough don't trouble yourself." did he not hear me?

"What did I say? I love working on cars. If you don't want me to fine but it will cost you later if you don't take care of it." I said. He just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine go ahead." sweet success.

After I finished with the engine I told him to turn it on and listen for a difference.

"Holly crap! That sounds so much different! Your amazing!" don't I know it.

" I know." I said smiling.

Just then I heard Jaspers car come in the drive way.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading! I will be updating as regularly as possible. On the other hand do you think I should get a little of Emmett's pov in the next chapter or stay with rose's? anyway R&R! thanx!**


	3. Chapter 3: the perfect girl

Chapter 3

Empov

"**I was just calling to say that it's not necessary for you to fix my jeep. Insurance will cover it." I told her. Although I was kind of hoping she still wanted to, a girl who knows cars, oh yeah!**

"**No, really, I insists. It won't take long and I already got the parts. I love working with cars anyway so it's no trouble. It was my fault after all." just what I wanted to hear. Not it was her fault part, no not that.**

"**Well…..alright. But this really isn't necessary. Should I meet you at an auto shop or something?" I said trying not to sound like a creep.**

"**Um, well, I have all the parts at my place."**

"**OK. Well how do I get there?" **

**She gave me her address and I told her it would take me at least 25 minutes to get there and got in my car.**

**I got there about 27 minutes later and she was under the most awesome car ever. It was a red BMW M3 convertible.**

"**Wow. Nice car." I said in aw. She just smiled and thanked me.**

"**16th**** birthday present." she looked older than 17 right!?**

" **how old are you?" I asked trying not to sound disappointed. **

"**Yeah, I get that a lot. I'm 22. I make sure that this baby stays as good new as possible. How old are you?" I laughed a little surprised.**

"**23. You must be good with cars to keep it like that." I put infuses on the must.**

"**Well do you want to get started on your jeep or keep drooling over the car?" I took my eyes off the car just relizing that I had been staring at it and looked up at her. That's when I really looked at her. She had shiny golden-blonde hair, the most beautiful violet eyes, perfect lips, and a great figure. " Well?" it didn't sound like she was surprised that I was checking her out.**

"**Oh! Sorry. Yeah we can start on the jeep." I looked down at the floor embarrassed.**

"**OK, then! You know anything 'bout cars? Or you could just watch doesn't really mater." I thought about it for a minute but she didn't interrupt me.**

"**I know which tool is which, but that's about it about cars." it was really embarrassing when a girl knew a lot more than me about cars.**

"**That's fine. Let's get to work!"**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

We worked on my jeep for about 45 minutes talking about everything. I told her that I was the youngest in my family, and I'm the quaterback in football, my older brother, Edward, was married and I had a niece named Renessme, my dad, dr. Carlisle Cullen, worked as chief of surgery and Esme, my mom was a part time designer and runs the adoption agency in town.

She told me about how jasper was her twin and was engaged, and how their parents just gave them some money and told them to get lost. I kind of felt bad for them. Not having loving parents like Edward and I have. She told me about her job at the auto shop, and all her friends back in Rochester.

"So they just gave a couple hundred thousand dollars and told you to get lost? Well aren't they just the best, loving parents ever!" I said sarcastically. She just laughed. She had the best laugh I have ever heard.

We talked like we knew each other forever and just needed to catch up. Honestly it felt like I have known her forever. Like we grew up together. It was weird in a nice way.

"Hey, do you mind if I look at the engine? I've been dieing to know how the off-roaders worked." she asked once the back was finished.

"Nah. Go right ahead." I shrugged.

"Sweet! Thanks." I chuckled lightly to myself. She was different. She walked around to the front and I popped the hood for her.

"Wow." the way she said it sounded like a bad thing.

"What? Something wrong?" I asked self consciously.

"Not exactly. When's the last time you had this tuned up?"

" I haven't. was I supposed to?" I was confused.

"Well If you want it last a while, yeah." 

"Oh." was all I could said.

"Hand me that wrench beside you. I'll see what I can do."

"No, you've done enough don't trouble yourself."

"What did I say? I love working on cars. If you don't want me to fine but it will cost you later if you don't take care of it." I just rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Fine go ahead." she just smirked in response.

After she finished with the engine she told me to turn it on and listen for a difference.

"Holly crap! That sounds so much different! Your amazing!" I said, well shouted was more like it.

" I know." she said smiling.

Just then I heard a car come in the drive way.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Well I thought I should write this in both their pov, so hers Emmetts pov! Thank you for reading and remember R&R! Oh! And do you think I should make the next chapter in jaspers pov? Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4: OPB mode

**Chapter 4**

**JPOV**

"I think the wedding is going to be beautiful!" Alice squealed as we pulled away from her parents house.

"It will be nothing compared to you, honey." I told her and kissed her hand.

"Aw, you're so sweet!" she said. It looked like she was about to cry. "I know you're going to look very handsome in your tux."

"Is that why you picked that one out?"

"Of course! You have to admit that one was the best."

"Whatever you say, dear."

The rest of the way home was silent. Alice just looked over the plans again, deciding what to tell Rose first, I guess. I just paid attention to the road like I was supposed to, and if Rose were here she would have said something like, "Aw, such a good boy! Keeping his eyes on the road. Isn't it cute!?". She makes me so mad sometimes.

Boy was I surprised when we got home and the garage door was open, there was a huge jeep in it, and Rosalie was talking to some guy who looked like he was on steroids (I'm not trying to be mean this is a very over protective brother speaking). That was when my protective side kicked in.

I parked quickly and got out and went over to where they were talking and laughing.

"Who is this Rosalie?" I asked trying my best to sound polite.

"Jasper this is Emmett. Emmett this is my twin brother Jasper, and over there is Alice, his fiancé."

And before I could say any thing Alice came up beside meand held her hand out for him to shake. "Hi! Nice to meet you!" she said.

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Emmett." well he was a little decent but that still doesn't make me wasn't to let my guard down.

"It's always a pleasure to meet someone new." I said as I held my hand out. He shook it. And I turned to Rosalie. "can I talk to you alone please. Why don't you guys come inside and wait in the living room." She rolled her eyes but followed me into the kitchen while Alice and Emmett went into the living room.

"Who is that?" I asked her.

"Dude, chill he's just a friend." she told me and then told me every thing that happened this morning.

"Alright, well why don't you tell him to stay for dinner then. I'd like to get to know him a bit." I told her once she finished.

"Fine." she said and walked off mumbling "Stupid, over protective, idiot."

"I heard that" I called out to her.

"Good!" she yelled back.

I walked back into the living room where rose had just asked him if he could stay.

"No, I really should get back. Thanks though."

"Well it was nice meeting you then. Maybe some other time?" I said.

"Um… well Tuesday my mom always makes spaghetti and it is the best you'll ever taste. You could come over to my house then. Esme loves to meet new people along with cooking. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." he said and every once in a while I would see his eyes flicker to rose.

"Sounds great! Jazz, Alice?" Rosalie said.

"We would love to." I said.

"Alright. Um…. do you have a pen and piece of paper I could write down the address on?" he asked.

"Here, use this!" Alice said and handed him a notepad and a pencil.

He wrote down the address and handed it to Rosalie. "Thanks again for the tune up."

"Not a problem. See you Tuesday!" she said and he said goodbye to me and Alice and left.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Thank you to everyone that is reading. And an extra thanks to the people who reviewed! :D the updates may slow down alittle because I have minor writers block but I well work hard to get past that! :O Thanks again! Bye! :P**


	5. Chapter 5: sisters

**Chapter 5**

**RPOV**

After Emmett left I was bombarded with questions.

"What happened today? Why was he here, not that that's a problem, but why? Does he like you? Do you like him?" Alice asked so fast I could barley make out the words. Sometimes I wonder how something so little could talk **So** much.

"Alice chill! My god! I accidentally hit his jeep and offered to fix it. I fixed it here and we got started talking. I don't think so, and I'm not sure myself." I answered all of her questions.

"Well I think he does like you and you **do** like him." she said smiling to herself.

"Well alright maybe I do! But I don't think he likes me." I said the last part sadly.

"Yeah we'll see." she said and went to help Jasper with the cooking. Weird, I hadn't seen him go in the kitchen even.

I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. There was an episode of CSI: NY on so I watched it until dinner was done.

While we ate we just talked about simple topics, their wedding, how great of a cook Jasper is and, go figure, the freakin' weather. It get old to hear about how it was a nice day in Ohio. Here there's really nothing to talk about, I mean come on!

The rest of the night past in a blur. Alice and I talk about the dresses and hair styles for her wedding. Jasper watched football. Guys.

At about 10 something I went to sleep, and all I dreamt about was Emmett.

______________________________________________________________________________

In the morning Alice made pancakes and we talked about our plans for the day. Alice was going shopping and asked me I wanted to go. I didn't have anything else to do so I agreed. Jasper was going to the new book store in town so we wouldn't see him anytime soon. Book freak. ( not a bad thing! :P)

We would have left first but Alice had to have a special purse to go to the mall. When we did leave we took my car and it was fairly warm so we put the top down.

We went to every store there. I found a dress that was a pinkish color and was light at the top but got darker at the bottom. It was a spaghetti strap and had silver wavy lines going down it. I also found some silver shoes to match. ( all pics on profile. I'm terrible at descriptions )

Alice found a simple black dress that was ruffled on the bottom. She also found some black shoes that match the dress. The sad part is we didn't know when or if we were going to wear these.

When we got home Jasper was still gone so we got one of the movies that he wouldn't watch. "it's a chick flick." he would say but whatever.

About half way through the movie he came home with a stack of books in his hands. Jasper.

"Did you have a good time girls?" he asked.

"Yup." we said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed. We were more like sisters each day.

"Well that's good." he said and went up stairs to put up his books.

We finished watching our movie and had lunch and I went out to the garage to work on Alice's car. Hers hasn't been tuned up lately.

As soon as I walked out the door I heard someone yelling from the house next door.

" I SAID WHERE'S THE MONEY!" their window was open. I ran in side and grabbed the phone and went back outside dialing 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" the person on the phone asked.

"Hi I'm calling to report a robbery." I said and explained what I heard and told them the address."

"Ok help is on the way stay on the line ma'am." they said.

_**Bang, Bang!**_ two gun shots were fired.


	6. Chapter 6: sirens

Chapter 6

JPOV

**We had just finished eating lunch when Rose said she was going out to the garage.**

"**Hey Alice, I'm gonna go work on your car." she said as she walked put the door.**

"**Alright. Hey! Its making a funny noise when I turn can you check it out!?" she yelled after her as she help me clean up.**

"**Sure."**

**After rose went outside I turned to Alice and gave her a quick peck on the lips.**

"**What was that for? Not that I'm complaining." she said smiling that smile I love so much.**

"**Because I love you." I told her kissing her again.**

"**Awww, I love you t-" she started to say before we heard two loud gunshots sounding like they were coming from right next door.**

"**What was that?!" she asked alarmed, swinging around to the door that Rosalie just went out.**

"**I don't know. Stay here! I'll be right back!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran out the door.**

"**Rosalie?! Where are you?!" I yelled when I got to the garage. She came running around the corner and practically jumped into my arms crying hysterically.**

"**What is it sis, what happened?!" I asked panicked, as I rubbed her arm soothingly.**

"**I th-think th-they j-j-just shot the n-neighbors!!" she wailed.**

"**Alice call the cops!" I yelled over my shoulder.**

"**No I already did!" Rose said as she tried to calm down.**

"**Oh my god! What happened?!" Alice asked when she saw us.**

**I was going to answer her when we heard the cops sirens.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**RPOV**

The cops pulled onto the street and swarmed the house. The broke down the door and filed in one by one as I stood helpless in my brothers arms.

I heard one of the yell for rescue which gave me hope that our neighbors were alright, for now. We had known them since we moved here a year ago and they really where very nice people.

They were the first to welcome us to the neighborhood, they helped us get settled into the house, gave us veggies from their garden, and we were very good friends. I don't see why any one would hurt them.

There was Edith, she was 64. She was almost always out in her garden in the summer. She was like the grandma I never had. Then there was her husband Will, he was 66. He always told Jasper and me stories fro the war. Jasper loved to hear those stories, they were the highlight of his day. Until he meet Alice that is.

I really hoped they were going to be ok. I prayed the whole time we watched the cops go through the house.

"Are you the person who called?" One of them asked Alice.

"No she did" she told them pointing at me.

"Alright thank you." he said to her and walked over to me. " HI I'm chief Swan, I need to ask you a few questions. Is that ok?" I shook my head. " Ok first of all what all did you hear or see before you called?"

"Um, I saw the window had been opened, I don't know if it was before the robber got here or not, but then I heard someone yell 'where's the money' and then the two gun shots."

"Alright," he said as he wrote all of what I said down. "and how long have you known them?"

"Since we moved her a year ago. I don't see why anyone would hurt them, they were always so nice to everyone!" I said crying again.

"Well, we'll do everything we can to find who did this, so don't worry. You could probably visit them in the morning, they both have to have surgery but they will probably be fine." he said. Then he went back to his car and drove away along with the rest of the cruisers and the ambulances.


	7. Chapter 7: Nessie

**Chapter 7**

**EmPOV**

I drove home in a daze. I couldn't believe how smooth my jeep was driving. Rosalie really could work wonders. Not just on cars either, I couldn't think! It took all my concentration to not make myself look like a babbling idiot.

When I pulled in the drive I got out and Esme greeted me with a 'you know your in troulbe' look.

"And where have you been?" she asked with the typical hands on the hip, taping the foot, look like something out of an old movie.

Ignoring her question I simply smiled and said, "Do you think it would be ok if we had some guests over Tuesday for spaghetti? I met a few people today."

"That depends. Who?" she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Can I explain everything at dinner, I'm starving!" I said throwing my head back on starving.

"Fine. Get in here. It's almost done." she said pushing me through the door.

I sat down at the table and noticed two extra plates at the table.

"Is wittle Eddie and clumsy Bewa comeing over for dinner tonight" I said in a little kid voice. Heck I probably looked like one too.

"Stop. No making fun of them tonight they said they have some news. Get out of there. Its not done yet!" she said slapping my hand away from the kettle When I reached for the lid.

"Well what is it?" I asked sniffing the air.

Before she could answer I answered for her. "Homemade chicken noodle soup! My favorite!" I said. Mom just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You should get a job as a tracking dog." I heard Edward say from behind me. "You know, help the kids at school find who stole their lunches." he said.

I turned around and he was leaning against the door frame, smirking at me.

"Yeah maybe I will. At least then I would be more useful than you." I said crossing my arms.

"I'm not useful? That hurts, bro." he said covering his heart dramatically.

"Whatever." I said punching him in the arm. "So how's Nessie doing? Did Bella get into that school?" I asked throwing my arm over his shoulder.

"Nessie's fine. She got an A+ on her test in school, and Bella didn't get into OSU." he said as we walked over to the couch.

"Oh. Well where are they then?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Nessie is up stairs, and Bella is at college." he said with a smile.

"I thought you said she didn't get in." I asked getting annoyed.

"No, I said she didn't get into OSU. She got into Harvard!" he said. Just then Nessie came down the stairs.

"Uncle Em!" she yelled running up to me.

"Hey, Squirt!" I said picking her up and spinning her around.

She laughed and When I put her down she handed me a piece of paper.

"Look Emmy I got an A+!" she said jumping up and down.

"That's great Nessie! Did you tell daddy to put it up on the fridge for you?" I asked looking over at Edward who rolled his eyes.

"Yes. He said that him and mommy where going to frame it." she said in the 'I'm a little princess' voice.

"Even better." I said.

"Dinner's ready!" mom called from the kitchen.

"Finally!" I yelled and ran into the kitchen taking my plate and getting the serving spoon.

I filled my bowl and went back to the table. We talked about how Edward and Bella had how they had been doing and I explained everything that had happened today,

"So you like her." Edward said, It wasn't at all a question, as he leaned over with a cracker in his hand.

"Maybe, maybe not! What's it to you?" I asked stubbornly, getting up to get another bowl.

"Well I am your older brother." he said straining the am. "Get enough to eat!? That's your third bowl! Does mom ever feed you anymore!?" he said, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Shut up, Eddie." I said smirking at him. He just glared at me.

After dinner I watched a couple movies with Nessie. I thought I would throw up. Dora, care bears, and the worst of them all barney. But I acted like I was watching them to make her happy.

That night when I went to sleep there was only one thing on my mind, and I couldn't stop thinking about it. Really, I didn't want to stop thinking about Rosalie, but what Edward said had me wandering. Did I like her? And if I did, which I think I do, did she like me?

When I woke up Sunday morning I remembered that tomorrow I had to go to the hospital for my once-a-month fallow dad day, great. I looked at the clock and it was only 9:43 A.M. so I went back to sleep.

The second time, I woke up to Renesmee jumping on me.

"Get up! It's already 10:30! Get up, get up, get up!" she said.

"Alright, alright. I'm up, I'm up." I said sitting up and rubbing my eyes. "Just let me get ready and I'll be down in a few minutes." She smiled and got up, then ran out the door.

I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, then tried to tame my curly hair. Failing I just went out and put on a random t-shirt and pair of jeans.

When I got to the bottom step Renesmee ran up to me grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the couch.

"Uncle Em can take me. Please, please, please?!" she begged Edward and mom, with that little puppy face.

"Take you where?" I asked yawning.

"To Kings Island! they're gonna have a special show in nickelodeon land! Oh, please Emmy, please?!" she wined. Aw what the heck.

"Only if it's ok with daddy." I told her. I looked up at Edward and he looked like he was thinking.

"Can I talk to you first?" he asked and pointed to the kitchen.

I shrugged and fallowed him into the kitchen. Once he was sure Nessie couldn't hear us he turned around to me.

"Are you sure you want to take her?" he asked, leaning against the counter.

"Don't have anything else to do." I said. He looked at me like he didn't trust me, so I added, "I'll watch her. It's not like I'm going to take her the show and walk away. What kind of uncle do you think I am?" I asked throwing my arms in the air.

"It's not that, really. I trust you with that, I just wanted to say no junk food." he said it like he was talking to a ten-year-old.

"Alright fine." I said and walked out to tell Nessie.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Hey tanks to everyone that reviewed :P and remember Reviews keep the stories going! I Wuvers all who review! :D Sorry this one is so long but I couldn't find a place to stop. **


	8. Chapter 8: freaking fairies

**Chapter 8**

**EmPOV**

On the way to Kings Island the only thing Nessie talked about was how great the Fairly Odd Parents would be. Apparently it was on ice.

Great. People in tights, dressed up as fairies, and skating around in a circle SINGING! _What a great day. _I thought sarcastically.

We got lunch at Taco Bell and at in the corner. She got a kids meal with chicken instead of beef. I got the volcano burrito with extra hot sauce.

We got there at about 12pm and Nessie handed me her gold pass so we didn't have to pay for parking and we went to find a parking lot close to the entrance.

"Alright, you have the sunscreen right?" I asked her turning to face her.

"Yup! It's in my bag." She said handing me her little fanny pack.

"Alright lets go then!" I said climbing out of the jeep and opening her door. She jumped out and held her arms out while I got the sunscreen out of her bag.

After I got her arms and neck I sprayed some in my hand and rubbed it on her face, hairline, and tops of her ears. I sprayed my arms and took her hand as we walked to the entrance.

"It starts at two so we can ride some of the rides before we go there." she said once I got my ticket.

"Alright which ones first?" I asked her. She had just made the 48" mark so she could ride some of the bigger roller coasters.

"I wanna ride flight deck!" she said throwing her hands in the air jumping up.

"Alright lets go!" I said as we walked, well half walked half ran, to the line.

The next two hours we went from ride to ride, occasionally stopping to get some water or to play a game. At on of the games I won a medium sized dog for her and of course had to carry it.

At one forty-seven we headed to the theater to get semi-good seats close to the front. We got some cotton candy before we went into the show to snack on.

"Now don't tell daddy ,ok? If you do I'll get into trouble and you don't want me to get into trouble do you?" I asked her with a sad face.

"Of course not!" she said and promised me she wouldn't tell anyone.

The show was boring as I thought it would be. They sang and danced and it was so weird. Some of the songs were so kiddy! I was thankful when it was over and we left.

As we walked up to the exit Nessie saw a key chain that she wanted. It was silver and had a diamondback symbol inside of a circle that spun.

Well it's not like we're short on money, so why not. I went in and got it for her and we left.

By the time we got back it was four fifty-three, and Esme had already started dinner. Renesmee ran strait up to Edward and gave him a big hug.

"Look what uncle Em got me!" she said holding up the dog and key chain.

"That's great sweetheart! Did you have fun?" he asked picking her up.

"Yup! I got to ride fight deck!" she said bouncing, making it harder for him to keep a good hold of her.

"Ok, go wash up and get ready for dinner." he told her setting her down and gently pushing her toward the stairs.

"You bought her a key chain?" he asked chuckling at me.

"Sure why not." I shrugged.

He just shook his head and went into the kitchen. I fallowed behind him and gave mom a hug from the side.

"I'm home." I said. She chuckled but kept looking at the food she was stirring.

"I heard." she said.

"Ok then. I'll be in my room." I said and went up the stairs and went into my room.

I shut the door and went over and got on the computer in the corner of my room. I pulled up the internet and got on my e-mail. I had five new messages. The first on was from Bella.

_Hey,_

_I'm sure Edward told you about Harvard. It's pretty neat here. The students are nice, well most are, and the teachers are very good at helping out individuals. Well see you at Christmas break!_

_Bella_

I read it over quickly and smiled and went to the newt one. Junk mail. The next one I got was from my cousin, Kevin.

_You'll never guess what happened to me!! I got a GIRL!! ;D Can you believe it! And she said she loved me!! Well she calls. See ya! :P_

Well I don't believe it. He got a girl before me! That's not right.

The rest of them were junk mail so I clicked off and went down stairs to see if dinner was ready yet.

When I got to the bottom step I could smell the steak in the oven.

"Almost ready?" I asked walking up behind mom.

"Almost go get a seat at the table." she said getting the mixer for the mashed potatoes. "Your father is going to be late tonight so try not to eat everything before he gets some, ok?"

"Why's he going to be late?" I asked sitting at the table.

"An old couple was shoot in a robbery this evening and are in the ER." she said sounding sad. She turned the mixer on so I guessed that she didn't want to talk anymore about it.

When dinner was ready she called Edward down and we ate in comfortable silence.

While we were cleaning up dad came through the door. He looked a little down.

"What happened dear?" mom asked him when she saw his face.

"Well the couple that was shoot…. The woman made it but her husband died in critical care." he said hanging up his coat.

"Oh, that terrible! We should go and visit her in the morning." mom said.

"Maybe. So what's for supper?" dad asked trying to change the subject. He walked over to the stove and looked up to get a plate.

"Well I'm gonna go to sleep so I can get up tomorrow." I said and headed off to my room.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

** HI!!! :D sorry if you wanted them to both be ok but i had a good idea. poor Will :( Well anyways, hoped you liked it and REVIEW !!!! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9: the robbery

**Chapter 9**

**RPOV**

In the morning I got up at eight in the morning so we could get to the hospital when visiting hours start at nine.

"Jazz, get up we have to get ready." I said knocking on his bedroom door. I heard him grumble so I went in and shook his shoulder lightly. He was sprawled out on his stomach with the covers tangled with his legs and one arm hanging off the side of the bed and his face in the pillow. It so funny I almost actually laughed, if it weren't for yesterday.

"I'm up, I'm up." he mumbled rolling over so I could see his face. He had drool in the corner of his mouth and his hair was so messy that it looked like a crooked afro.

He sat up and slid off the bed and I couldn't stifle the small giggle that escaped my lips. His PJ bottoms were twisted and his shirt had a big hole in it at the bottom, right corner of the front.

"What?" he asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

I couldn't help it. I know it was wrong because our neighbors just got shot yesterday, but I burst out laughing. I was rolling on the floor and I could hear him get up and walk into the bathroom.

"Oh." I heard him say and he laughed lightly at himself and I got up and focused on where we were about to go.

I went into my bathroom now that he was awake and got ready my self. I got my brush and started working all the tangles out. When I got it to shine I curled it slightly and pinned my bangs back. I put a little bit of mascara on to make my violet eyes pop and a little lip gloss.

I went back out into my room and opened my closet door. I got my orange aeropostale top out with the flowers and ties on the side, my blue jeans with the belt that goes with them, and some simple light brown canvas flip flops.

When I was done jasper was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me.

"Ready?" he asked me putting his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah. Hey are we stopping in the gift store or the flower shop?" I asked walking out the door to the car.

"I already took care of everything, don't worry. Hey, I;m sure they're gonna be fine." he said when he noticed my distracted look.

"I hope so." I whispered while getting into the passenger side.

It was a long drive to the hospital but when we finally got there we went to the check in counter.

"Hi I'm Rosalie Hale, and this is my brother, Jasper Hale. We're here to see Will and Edith Darisil." I told her. She looked up the names and turned to us.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, Will past away in critical care. But Edith is in room 325. To the left of the elevator on the third floor. I'm sorry for your loss dear." she said sympathetically.

"Thank you." I said to her and walked to the elevators.

When we were in the elevator I turned to Jasper. He was looking down and I thought that I saw a tear roll down his cheek.

"Jazz?" I asked softly, touching his arm. He quickly wiped it away and looked to me.

"Yeah?" he asked trying not to let the sorrow show.

"Let's just try to stay strong for Edith." I told him holding back tears of my own.

He nodded and the doors opened to the third floor. We walked out and looked to our left and followed the numbers to room 325. I couldn't tell if I was going crazy or if I was just hallucinating because of finding out about Will, but I thought I saw someone familiar turn the corner.

We walked into the room and Edith smiled warmly at us. I sat in the chair beside the bed and Jasper stood on the other side.

"I'm so sorry about Will, Edith, I should have called the cops sooner." I gushed holding her hand.

"No, dear, there was nothing you could do. It was his time. He's in a better place now. Don't be sad dear." she said putting her other hand over mine. She leaned up and wiped away a tear that ran down my cheek.

"And Jasper dear, don't you be sad either. You were like a son to him. You wouldn't have noticed but after our own son left for the army, he lost some of the light in his eyes. But when you would sit and talk to him and listen to his stories, it comes back. All of it." she said turning to jasper silent tears running down his face.

"You, my dear, have been the daughter I never had. I loved having you two over for dinner and when you would help me in the garden. Will loved you two. Do you remember only three months after you moved here when you had trouble with that on boy, Royce, was it?" she said turning back to me. He had talked to me like I really was his daughter, held me while I cried and told me that if I trouble with any other guys to come to him.

More tears ran down my face and we sat there for a while in silence.

"So how did this happen?" Jasper suddenly asked turning serious.

"Well, I was out side in the garden when I came in for a glass of ice tea. Will was reading one of his old war stories by the fireplace. Then I heard the window open in the bedroom closest to your house.

"I went into the room and I saw a man with a ski mask on his face. He was holding a gun and he asked where the money was. Will came in after hearing him talk. I told him that we didn't have much money but he was persistent and demanded money. When we didn't comply he shot me in the side here," she said lifting up the hospital gown the show us the bandage on her right side. "and Will right through the middle of his stomach." she said pointing to the spot right above her belly button. "if you hadn't called the cops when you did sweetheart I would have bleed to death and Will wouldn't have even had a chance. So don't blame your self dear."

Just then there was a nock on the door. "It's time for your medicine Mrs. Darisil." said the person on the other side of the door.

"Come in dear." she called toward the door.

"I'll be right back." I said as I got up to go to the bathroom to fix my make up.

I shut the door just as the doctor opened the door.

It was muffled but I could hear them talking. "I hope you don't mind but once a month my son follows me through the hospital, just to pick up on a few things." the doctor said. I couldn't quite remember where I had heard that from.

"That's wonderful! It's nice that some kids still want to work these days. What's your name honey?" Edith asked the doctors son.

"My name is Emmett, ma'am. And yours?" he said. My jaw dropped. That's right he did say that his dad worked here. He also said that he had to go to work with him today.

"Wow, it's a small world isn't it." Jasper said.

I walked out of the bath room and saw jasper still in the same spot, or at least he's back there, Carlisle by the IV and Emmett standing by the foot of the hospital bed looking at Jasper.

"Hey. How are….. What are…… um… I'm confused." Emmett said scratching hid head.

"Edith and Will are our neighbors." Jasper explained. Looking from Carlisle to Emmett. No one had noticed me come back.

"Well, Jasper. It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you and your sister. Is she here?" Carlisle said extending his hand.

Jasper took his hand. "She went to the bathroom, oh, here she is."

He said looking over at me.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle. Emmett's father." he held out his hand.

"Hi. I'm Rosalie." I took his hand and shook it. "Why don't you three go out to the vending machines and get a little snack." he said looking between me, Jasper and Emmett.

"Oh! one more thing. Here, me and Jasper got these for you." I said as I got her get-well-soon gifts. I put the flowers that Jasper had gotten from her garden in the vase by her bed and laid the gardening magazine in her hands.

"We thought that you would want something from your garden so it wouldn't be so far away, and that is so you have something to read and not have to watch Spanish soap operas." Jasper said making a disgusted face when he said soap opera.

"Well thank you dears. This is very sweet of you." she said looking up from the magazine.

"We got this for Will but I guess….." I trailed off looking down. We had gotten him a watch that was just like the one he always wore, exept this one worked.

A little to late, did I realize I still hadn't fixed my makeup. I probably looked like a wreck. But, really, who could blame me. I had just found out that the closest person to a dad I ever had died last night.

"It's alright honey. Keep it you might find another use for it." I nodded but kept my head down because the tears were falling again.

"Come on lets go get some candy. This is the first time he's let me go all morning and I doubt that he'll let me go any time later." Emmett whispered in my ear putting his arm around my shoulders and guiding me through the door.

Despite myself I laughed a little, and wiped my eyes again. That was the second time I remembered my makeup.

"Ok, but give me a second." I said and he dropped his arm.

I went into the bathroom and got a tissue off the counter and got it wet. I wiped the rest of it away and got my little travel pack out of my purse. I put more mascara on and went back out into the hall waving goodbye to Edith.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Well?! :D I'm actually Quite proud of this story so far! :D I cried writing the part when she was talking to Jasper. I was sitting there writing and the screen went blurry, and I blinked and realized I was crying. That HAS to be worth something, right?!!!! :O but I think this is turning out pretty good for a Thirteen-year-old writing it. But that's just me, tell me what you think!! Bye-bye! :P**


	10. Chapter 10: it will get better

**Well since I only got 4 responses this will just have to do. : (**

**Chapter 10**

**EmPOV**

We walked over to the vending machines and each got something to snack and sat in the waiting room.

"I'm really sorry for your loss." I told them both sitting on the couch by Rosalie.

"What are you apologizing for. Like Edith said, he's in a better place." jasper said trying to convince himself.

"Yeah." Rosalie said in a small voice.

"If you need to reschedule tomorrow we understand." I told them. Turning a little to face her.

"No I think that it would be good to get out of the house." she said turning to Jasper silently asking with her eyes.

"Yeah your right It would be good for us to be around friends." he said taking a bite of his Twix bar.

"Ok." just as I said that dad came down the hall and motioned me that he had to get back to work. "Well I'll see you then, dad says it's time to get back to work. And don't worry about Edith. She's in good hands." I told them and got up to leave.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**RPOV**

After Emmett went back with his dad Jasper and I went back to Edith's room to say good bye then we went back home.

Alice came over for dinner (of course) and she told me that everything would get better. Sometimes she scares me, and not just because she is a little, energetic pixie. It was because she got these feelings about things and most of the time she's right.

By the time I went to bed I was convinced that things really would get better. For one, Will really was in a better place. Two, tomorrow I was going to have dinner with a new friend. Three, that person was Emmett.

______________________________________________________________________________

**HI!!!!!! : ) So did you like it? Did ya, did ya, did ya??? :D it was going to be longer but I thought that that was a good place to stop. Well tell me what you think!!**


	11. SORRY TT

SORRY!!! T_T

I can't update right at the moment, I broke my middle finger playing volley ball and can't write real good. I'm not supposed to be writing this actually but I needed to explain.


	12. Chapter 11: the dream part 1

**Chapter 11**

**RPOV**

"_Bye dear. Don't forget to keep in touch!" Darla our maid called after us waving with tears running down her face. She was about 70 years old and practically raised us. She would read us stories when we went to sleep, she would feed us breakfast, help us with our homework, and anything else that our parents wouldn't._

"_I promise! I'll call as soon as we get settled!" I called back out the window as the car pulled away._

"_Can you believe that they wouldn't even take a day off work to say goodbye? This is ridiculous!" Jasper said when the house was out of site. He was sitting in the back with me leaning against the door._

"_Well they did say goodbye before the left, right?" our butler Justin suggested from the drivers seat before I had a chance to say anything._

"_So they're our parents they should be there when we leave." Jasper said fuming._

"_Yeah. And they're the reason that we left anyway. I'm not staying in a house where our parents only see me as something that could make them money!" I said remembering how they tried to sell me, actually sell their only daughter, to a rich family so I could marry their son like some kind of prostitute._

"_Our 'parents' our only that because they made us that is it!" Jasper said making air quotes around parents._

"_Well I know they weren't the parents they should have been, but remember this. They still are your parents." Justin said turning onto the highway and out of our old hometown._

I woke up sweaty and a little dizzy after that dream and looked at the clock. 5:34 AM. It had been almost 7 months since I had had that dream and I knew that the second half of it was coming sometime this weak. And I dreaded that moment with all of my being.

I laid back down and tried to get back to sleep but after half an hour I knew that wasn't going to happen.

I got up and went into to kitchen to make some coffee and got the toaster down. I set it on the counter and plugged it in and went to get some bread.

After the bread popped up I went to get the cheesecake flavored cream cheese and spread it on both pieces. It tastes just like cheesecake.

"You're up early." Jasper said coming into the kitchen grabing a cup of coffee and sitting down in front of me.

"I had that dream again." I told him quietly looking down at the piece of toast left on my plate.

"The first half?" he asked me grabbing one of my hands and holding it reassuringly.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Don't let it get to you. You have to go to work today and then we're going to… what was his name again?" he said trying to lighten the mood. As always it worked, I laughed a little and reminded him that his name was Emmett.

I finished eating breakfast and went to the bathroom to get ready for work. Today I had to repair a 1967 ford mustang. It was a beautiful car and I couldn't wait to get it in the shop.

By the time I was ready for work Jasper was getting his coat. "Alice's place again?" I asked getting my coat as well.

"Yeah she wants to make some 'minor changes' to the tux." he said rolling his eyes.

"Good luck with that." I told him walking out the door.

______________________________________________________________________________

When I got back from work I through my stuff on the bottom step and plopped down on the couch turning on the T.V.

"Rough day?" Jasper called from the kitchen.

"You have no idea." I said turning the channel to nickelodeon.

"What happened? And why do you still watch that?" Jasper said coming into the living room sitting down next to me.

"Well, for one we didn't get the mustang in. Two, they said that I couldn't buy it when I do restore it because the owner decided not to sell. And do not make fun of Spongebob he is awesome no matter how old you get. At least he can make me laugh." I told him.

"Whatever. Hey get ready we are leaving at five-thirty." he said going back into the kitchen.

"Ok." I said and went up the stairs to my room.

I decided to just pull back the top lair of my hair and leave on piece hanging in my face to curl. After that I put my makeup on and went out to pick out my outfit. I just got a simple red cami and mid-thigh jean shorts.

"Come on! We have to go now!" Jasper called up stairs.

"Ready!" I yelled running down the stairs and out the door.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**HI!!! Finger all better (for the most part):D Didja' miss me? ;) well I finaly got it written. And if you have you should check out the poll on my profile. ;D luv ya!**


	13. Chapter 12: Dinner

**Chapter 12**

**EmPOV**

I was still setting the table when the doorbell rang. I started to go to get it but my mom stopped me.

"Finish." she told me then yell over her shoulder, "Edward get the door."

"Yes mother." I heard him mumble as he went to get the door.

"You must be Rosalie, jasper, and Alice. I'm Edward. It's a pleasure to meet you." he said shaking each of their hands.

"Nice to meet you two." I heard Jasper and Rosalie say at the same time.

"Whoa twin telepathy much." I laughed putting the last plate on the table and walked over to them.

"Yeah, right" Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"Just in time. Dinner's ready, come get something to eat." mom said coming into the living room behind us pushing us into the dinning room. Renessme and Bella came down while everyone was sitting down at the table and took their seats with Nessie in the middle of her mom and dad. Mom was on the oter side of Edward with dad at the end of the table by her, Alice was on the other end by Bella with jasper across from Bella. Rosalie was sitting by Jasper and I was by her and dad.

"Guys this is Bella my wife and Renessme our daughter." Edward said once we were all seated and had plates. "Bella, Nessie, this is Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie."

"How's Harvard Bells?" I asked her.

"Pretty good. I got the weak off because someone blew up the lab."

"How did that happen?" I asked trying not to laugh.

She just shrugged her shoulders and picked up her fork. I hate it when I don't get details.

"I painted a picture in art class and the teacher said that it deserved an A+." Nessie said looking very proud of herself. She took a big bite of spaghetti and got the sauce all over her mouth.

"That's great sweetie! Could you show it to us after dinner?" Rosalie asked as Edward wiped off Nessie's face.

"Uh-huh!!" She said nodding her head happily. I smiled to myself at the eager look on her face.

The rest of dinner was spent with happy chit-chat. Bella and Alice seemed to hit it off Pretty good because they were just talking away. Jasper and Edward were talking about books they've both read, nerds, and mom and dad were talking amongst themselves, about what, I don't know, and Rosalie and I were talking to Nessie about Sunday when I took her to Kings island.

"Did you get to see sponge bob?" Rosalie asked her. Nessie shook her head.

"No, but we went to see the fairly odd parents ice show. It was cool." she said. "Em watched it with me, didn't you Uncle Emmy?" she turning to me, using the nick name Edward gave me.

"Yeah." I said looking down at the table. I hated that name.

"Really? Was it any good?" Rosalie asked me. I could tell she was trying to hold in the laughs but she wasn't doing a very good job.

As soon as I made sure Nessie wasn't watching I pretended to choke myself. She really started to laugh then and everyone turned to look at us. I made an innocent face which only made her laugh more. She had the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard, and I wanted to hear it every day.

Edward smirked at me like he knew what I was thinking, and I stuck my tongue out at him. Sometimes he scares me. He always knows everything that's going on before anyone says anything. Its so weird.

After everyone had finished eating and we were cleaning the dishes the phone rang. Dad went to go get it and no one thought any thing of it at first.

"Yes, thank you for informing me." he said as he hung up. "Rosalie, Jasper I think you should sit down." he said.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Uh-oh! Cliffhanger!! Who called Carlisle? What did they say? What did it have to do with Rosalie and Jasper? If you think you know, guess!! Winner will be mentioned in chapter 13!! :D I would also like to say that you should check out teamEMandRO's story, Taking the Pain. it's a great story so far and you'd like it. Well maybe, maybe not, but read it anyway, lol. Sorry for the wait, volley ball has been hectic. Well BYE!!!! =]**


	14. Chapter 13: is it love?

**Chapter 13**

**EmPOV**

"_Yes, thank you for informing me." he said as he hung up. "Rosalie, Jasper I think you should sit down." he said._

* * *

Both of them got a confused look on their faces but sat down anyway. "What's going on?" jasper asked dad.

"Well that was the hospital. Since I am a doctor there I get calls when something happens. They always call friends and family when something happens… but I think you should here this in person. I…"

"What happened?" Jasper interrupted, obviously getting annoyed.

"Your friend Edith passed away while we were eating. I'm very sorry for your loss. But she lost too much blood and was very weak. Her heart just gave out. If it makes you feel any better it was in her sleep so she died peacefully." he explained, and with every word he said I saw Rosalie's face get closer and closer to tears. It almost made me want to cry.

"Where's your bathroom?" she asked in a weak voice.

"Right over here sweetheart." mom told her helping her up and leading her to our guest bathroom.

I looked over at Jasper and he just sat there with a blank expression, like it hasn't sank in yet.

"You ok dude?" I asked, sitting by him and putting my hand on his shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"Yah, I think. I just can't believe that she died. I mean, I know she was old and would die eventual but… now?" he said looking up at me. A tortured look on him face. I started to say something but he continued. "First Justin, then Will, now Edith?" he whispered almost to himself, then out of no where got up and went to the bathroom.

He told Rosalie that they were going to go home and to come on out then when she came out she hugged him and just held on and cried, all the while I was just sitting there. I got up and walked over to door as he towed her out of it toward their car.

I ran out and got the car door open for her side and helped Jasper sat her in side.

"Is she gonna be ok?" I asked him once he got the car door closed.

"I hope so. That's the third person that we loved that died. She still has nightmares about the first one." he said. Looking down at the window. I followed his eyes and saw that Rosalie had her knees pulled up to her chest hugging them there with her face buried in them shaking from the sobs. I just wanted to hold her and tell her that it would all be ok .

"I'm going to take her home. I'll just go get Alice." he paused for a second then looked up at me, "Will stay and watch her until I get back?"

"Of course." I said.

He went back in the house and I heard the window roll down. "I'm really sorry about this. Its just that she was su…" I stopped her by shaking my head and neeling down so I was at eye level with her.

"I don't know much about losing someone close because I haven't really lost some that close… so I can't say that I understand. But I will say that it'll be ok. I've heard that pain heals over time. Like when I was two and my dog hoppie, don't ask, but when hoppie died I wouldn't come out of my room for like a week. At least that's was mom says. But you learn to deal with it." when I got done talking she had a faint smile and whispered thank you. I smiled back and nodded.

We heard the back door on the driver side open and looked over. Jasper closed the door behind Alice and walked back over to us. "Roll the window up sis, your already soaked." he said. I had no idea what he was talking a bout but I didn't have time to think about it because he then turned to me. "Do you have a number we can call later tomorrow? I hate to leave like this and not call to apologize." he asked.

"What's there to apologize for? You lost someone close. But I'll give you the number anyway just in case you wanna come up again." I said. He started to protest but I held up my hand and asked for his cell phone.

Once I finished typing in the number I handed him back his phone and said goodbye. I stood in the driveway and waved until there car disappeared in the distance.

When I walked back in the house mom ran up to me with a blanket and through it over my shoulders. I was confused until she started to mumble about how I shouldn't stand out in the rain like that.

Was it really raining? Well I guess that would explain why I'm so wet. Wait when did I get wet!? I must be going crazy. I didn't even know it was raining.

"Hey, bro, can I talk to you?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Edward shaking my shoulder.

"Yah, why? What's up?" I said shivering slightly from the AC.

"Come on." he said and pulled me up to my room. He shut the door behind us and motion for me to sit on the bed. " Your not going crazy." he said simply.

I sat there staring at him trying to figure out how he knew that I thought that but also why he thought I wasn't.

He chuckled, "No I'm not crazy either. You'll know what's going on sooner or later, but it's not my job to tell you. You have to figure it out your self." and with that he got up and left, shutting the door, and leaving me to try to figure out why he was weird. Who says that anymore!? And why won't he tell me. I fell asleep that night trying to figure out what he meant, and my dreams told me. They were ALL about Rosalie. I was falling in love with her.

* * *

**HEY!!!!!!! :P weeeellll?? I didn't really think it was all that good. But anyway the people who guessed it right were… Winterbeauty27, RJRRA, and -issaRay-, congrats!!!!! OH! I'm working on a new story called "The Star in My Sky". if you love me you'll check it out :P. I have to get at ****LEAST ****7 reviews before I update it at all. Why & u ask? Well I don't know but what ever. Lol :D. Thanks for reading!! Bye!**


	15. Chapter 14: the dream part 2

**Chapter 14**

**RPOV**

The ride home was quiet. I couldn't help but think about Justin and what had happened. It was probably the worst thing to do though because I soon feel asleep.

"_Sis wake up! We're almost here!" I woke to Jasper shaking me awake. I looked out the window and saw the sign that said Ohio._

"_I'm up, I'm up." I said groggily._

"_We're just going to stop here to go to the bathroom." Justin said pulling off at a little rest stop._

_After everyone had went to the bathroom and we were ready to get back on the road we headed back to the car._

_About half-an-hour later we were at a stop sign when Justin pulled out and another car came speeding towards our car. I screamed as it hit the drivers side. The car spun wildly towards other cars that were on the road and they swerved to try and avoid us but some couldn't and it hit our side again,_

_Everything was black…_

"Rose! Wake up sis, it's just a dream!" Jasper and Alice were standing by the car shaking me trying to get me up. I was gasping and crying when I jolted awake. Jasper hugged me and told me that it was over that it was just a dream over and over as they carried me into the house. I tried to tell them to just let me be and that I was fine but they wouldn't listen.

He sat me down on the bed and went to get some of the medicine that the doctor gave me for the nightmares.

"Jasper I don't want to take that crap! It doesn't work and it just makes me forget everything!" I screamed at him when he tried to give them to me.

"They do help and that's what they're supposed to do. It helps you forget all that happened." he said calmly trying to get me to take them from him. I just pulled away.

"But I don't wanna forget." I said quietly. Alice just smiled like she knew something.

"Jasper she'll be fine just let us girls talk." she said to him rubbing his back to try to get him to understand.

He did and left the room after saying goodnight to both of us.

"Got something you aren't telling us?" she asked. Looking at me like she already knew the answer. "Never mind I know you do. You like him don't you?"

It took me awhile to get what she was talking about but when I did I just looked down at the floor feeling the heat rush to my cheeks.

"I knew it." she said giggling. "I don't know how Jasper doesn't see it because it's so obvious, but I wont tell him." she said. I looked up at her surprised. Was it really that obvious?

"Well you need some rest. Goodnight!" she said as she walked over to the door and turned off the lights. "he really is a great guy." she said winking at me and shutting the door.

Embarrassed and a little confused I got under the covers and tried to get to sleep. It was about an hour that I laid there just thinking about Emmett and what he had said to me. About his smile and almost everything else. And I finally fell asleep but I didn't have any nightmares. All of my dreams were about him.

* * *

**OMG I am soooooooooo sorry this took so long! I just couldn't figure out what I wanted to do with it! But I did and here it is. Tell me what you think. And sorry again :'(.**


	16. Chapter 15: the next day

**Chapter 15**

**RPOV**

When I woke up the next morning Alice and Jasper were already at the table eating breakfast. When they finally noticed me Jasper smiled and got up to give me something. Confused I took his phone from his hand.

"Call him." He said. Alice just kept smiling.

"You told him didn't you?" I whispered in her ear when I sat down nest to her.

"Nope! I don't think he knows yet. He wants you to call him because he's called twice already." She replied smiled from ear to ear.

Shocked I got up to go into another room to call Emmett.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hi… I'm sorry about last night I just lost it." I explained.

"Don't be sorry. You lost someone close. It's not a crime to be upset. Are you feeling any better today?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm ok… Hey, do you want to meet me somewhere? Like, The park or something?"

"That sounds great! I'll pick you up in half an hour?" he said sounding ecstatic.

"That's fine." I said smiling.

We hung up and I ran back upstairs to get reasy. Alice came up after me insisting on doing my hair and makeup. I heard the front door open And Jasper telling Emmett that I'd be down in a minute.

Not wanting to keep him waiting to long Alice finished up quickly and I headed down stairs.

**SO sorry it took so long to update! Got a bad virus on my computer and I lost everything! I think since I haven't been able to update in such a long time that I'm going to end this one soon. I'll be writing more on my other story "The Star In My Sky" though! R&R please?**


End file.
